Catching Fire Burns You
by TheDoctorRowanaRisska
Summary: Cassandra survived the Games when she was 15 thanks to her mentors Mags and Finnick, but what happens when Mags and Finnick are put back and Cass is left behind?
1. Chapter 1

A/N Ok so there will be three stories. One will be Catching Fire from Cassandra's POV. The second will be Mockingjay from Cassandra's POV. The third will be the story of Cassandra's Games.

I woke up screaming and clutching the sheets in terror again. It always happens. The Games reminding me of all the senseless violence I had to endure in the arena. I can't escape it; not even in my dreams.

I saw blood on the sheets. I looked at my arm and saw that I had scratched myself in my sleep again. I sighed and shaking, dressed my arm. After I finished that, I picked up the phone and called my best friend and someone I knew would understand.

"Hello?" a sleepy voice said.

"Finnick, sorry I woke you," I said levelly.

"The dreams again?" he asked, seriousness snapping into his voice.

I sighed. "Yes."

"I'll put on some tea," he said and he hung up.

I sighed and placed the phone back on the hook. Look at me. Survived the Hunger Games, but scared of the nightmares. I put on my boots and walked over to next door to Finnick's house.

I walked in since I knew he was expecting me. I saw movement in the kitchen, so I took off my shoes and placed them in his hall closet. When I walked into the kitchen, there were two steaming cups of tea and behind one of the cups was my best friend and mentor during my Hunger Game, Finnick Odair.

I slide into the second seat and sipped my tea. I figured out that he had already added two sugars, just like I liked it. He handed me the honey and I gladly added it.

He took a sip of his tea. "Is it the same dream?" he asked. I nodded and explained to him about the dream and how vivid it was.

"They always get more vivid near the Reaping don't they?" he asked.

I nodded. "This has been the worst, since the Reaping is," I looked at his clock. "In seven hours," I said.

He looked at the clock. I think we both get some sleep. Do you want to stay in the extra room?" he asked.

I nodded. The houses in Victor's Village were usually built for the winner and their family, but Finnick doesn't have any family left alive, and my father…well we won't get into that. We put our cups in the sink and I followed him to where the spare bedroom was.

He handed me an extra blanket and bid me good night. I went over to the bed and curled up with the extra blanket. For some reason, no severe the nightmare, I am able to fall asleep quickly whenever I come over to Finnick's. I fell into the darkness of sleep, knowing that I was safe at Finnick's house.

I pulled up my hair into a ponytail for the Reaping. I usually just run a brush through it, but today is a special day. Today is not only a day where innocent children will be sent to die, but today is the Quarter Quell where a special twist shall be added into Games.

I sighed in thought of it. How Finnick and Mags could train those kids, knowing they were going to die was beyond me. I would have to get use to it though. I told Mags that after this year, I would take over training the young ones. She had protested it, but I finally convinced her that this was going to happen at some point seeing Annie was mad and training the young ones to kill or to be killed would pusher even more into madness.

I sighed and splashed my face with cold water. It did nothing for the circles under my eyes. I turned off the lights in my bathroom as I heard a knock on my door. I went downstairs and answer the door. Finnick was on the doorstep. He held out his arm.

"Ready to go?" he asked. I nodded and closed and locked my door. I slipped my arm around his and we walked along the beach toward the square to where the Reaping would be held.

"So, are we meeting Mags and Annie there?" I asked looking at him. Every time someone said Annie's name, Finnick always got this light in his eyes. It was one of my few joys in the world and so I liked to catch each and every one of them.

"They said they would meet us there. Did you sleep better this morning?" he asked concerned, the light fading out.

I nodded. "I didn't dream again. It just, builds and builds until…"

He nodded. He understood what I meant. He had nightmares as well, but it from something else. Unfortunately, I had those nightmares as well but we had them at a different time of year.

We walked up the coast in silence. I found a sea glass necklace that must have escaped its owner. I put it around Finnick's neck. He tried to give it to me, but I pointed out that I already had a necklace. It was in the shape of a trident. Finnick had given it to me as my token in the arena to remind about strength and how he had won his Hunger Game.

As we approached the Square, he put on the necklace. We walked up to where the victors usually sat but there were guards that directed us to another place. I had forgotten about the Quarter Quell's special conditon.

"_On the seventy-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the Capitol, the male and female tributes will be reaped from their existing pool of victors."_

I sighed. That meant it was a free for all when it came to who would be picked.

Finnick was then heard with the three other male victors from our district while I was heard with Mags and Annie. I gave them a hug and kiss on their checks.

I whispered to Mags so Annie wouldn't hear. "Mags, what if Annie gets Reaped? I don't she would survive the arena again" She made a motion meaning calm down and petted my ponytail. I had known Mags long enough to know this meant she liked my hair up.

"Thank you Mags." She smiled.

Mags had had a stroke a few years back so it was hard for her to talk, but Finnick, Annie, and I had a relationship with Mags that required no words on either end.

I turned sharply when I heard the feedback from the giant screen in the square. Jonaton, our District escort, was at the podium. He reminded us why we were here and the special condition for the Quarter Quell. After his Capitol mandated speech was finished, the boxes filled with the girl and boys victors were brought out.

"Ladies first," he called out. He plunged his hand into the box and pulled out a simple pieace of paper. He put his mouth up the microphone. "Annie Cresta," He called looking straight at her.

My blood ran cold. Not Annie. No not Annie. Beside me, Annie burst out into tears and was having one of her fits. She held onto me sobbing. I smoothed her hair and tried to comfort her, but only Finnick could truly help her when she got this way.

She can't do this. I have to help her. I was about to raise my hand to volunteer, more like beg to take her place, when Mags put her hand on my arm to stop me. She shook my head and raised her hand to volunteer. She kissed me on the cheek and went up to the stage to take Annie's place.

"All right then. Let us see who out male tribute will be," Jonaton said happily. Of course he can be happy. He will never have to worry about being picked, seeing as he is a Capitol citizen.

He reached into the boy box and pulled out another piece of paper. "Finnick Odair." I looked Finnick's way. No. Not him too. Please no.

He held his head high and looked at me. He mouthed 'Stay out of trouble' before going up to his place on stage. I looked at the other three male victors. All of them were near Mag's age with nothing to live for, but none of them volunteered for Finnick like Mags did for Annie. I looked away in disgust.

Finnick and Mags waved goodbye to their district before boarding the train that would take them to the Capitol. After the train left out of sight, the crowd dispersed. I took Annie home and got her to lay down for a nap. I left her house numb and alone. I couldn't believe that both of them were gone.

I walked down to the coast where Finnick and I had found that piece of sea glass that morning. I sat on the sand and thought about all that Finnick, Mags, Annie, and I had been through to get to this point. These Games took a toll on the victor. Annie was a perfect example.

I was pondering how I was going to save up money for Finnick and Mags for gifts, when I was grabbed on the shoulder. I turned around, on the offensive from my time in the arena. I was about to strike when the man held up his hands in surrender.

"Whoa. Whoa. Wait, don't hit," he said with an accent I didn't recognize. I kept my fists and guard up.

"Who are you?" I asked unafraid. I mean, my friends were gone. What else did I have to lose?

"I'm Solider Boggs. I have been sent to extract you to District 13."


	2. Chapter 2

I was stunned. District 13 was rumored to have been destroyed. What was this guy getting at.

I turned and walked away from him. "Whatever. I'm not in the mood for jokes buddy."

He caught up with me, matching me stride for stride. "I'm not playing a joke here."

I laughed. "Then I suppose you know all about me then." I said hurrying my way to Victor's Village.

I saw him stop out of the corner of my eye. "Cassandra Jackson. 18 Years of Age. Mother deceased. Father…,"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" I turned on him angrily. "HASN'T THE CAPITOL TAKEN ENOUGH FROM ME?"

"Don't you want to fight back. Fight back against the very thing that has caused you the most pain?" he said.

I thought about it. This man, this Boggs person, was implying that there was a rebellion afoot. Not only that, but under the Capitol's very eyes. It was no secret that the Districts were getting bolder in voicing themselves. How long would it be before President Snow went after the very people that were able to survive the Capitol: the Victors of each District. But I also have to think about it being a trap. What if the Capitol was trying to see where my loyalties lie?

I guess it's a chance I'm going to have to take. "Fine I'll come, but I want Annie to come with us."

He shook his head. "Annie would be safer here."

I shook my head. "Annie needs to come. Or else I stay."

He went to open his mouth when his wristwatch beeped. He pressed a button and a voice came through, "Boggs, Peacekeepers on the way. You need to get out of there."

Boggs grabbed me under my arm and dragged me toward the fence that kept us inside the District.

I shrugged off his arm. "Let me go! I am not leaving without Annie!"

He made me face him, "We can't get Annie right now. Our mission was to get you out. The Capitol will more than likely leave Annie alone. We will go back for her…I promise."

I stared at him. Boggs seemed a lot like me: a man of his word. I sighed. "Let's go before the Peacekeepers show up."

He nodded and talked into his wristwatch. "Send it down."

It? I looked up and my question was answered. A helicopter came down and they threw down a rope ladder. Boggs started to help me up but I waved him away. Finnick was the only one I let my pride break down and allowed to help me. I scrambled up the ladder and slide in, Boggs behind me.

He pulled up the ladder and beat on the side of the helicopter. The door closed. I stood up. Boggs led me over where there were seats. I sat down and buckled myself in. Boggs sat next to me.

I griped my armrest in an iron grip. I had never flown in a plane or helicopter before the Games and after the Games, the helicopter represented death seeing as they collected the dead in that similar manner.

Boggs noticed my distress and handed me a small green pill. "It'll make you sleep through the plane ride."

I looked at him warily. He sighed.

"Do you really think I would risk myself to get you out to only poison you? It's safe. I promise."

He had a point. I took the bottle of water he offered me and swallowed the pill. I closed my eyes and let the pill do its work.

I was awakened by Boggs four hours later. Man, he wasn't kidding. He said we had arrived at District 13. When I stepped out of the helicopter, I was rushed to where the hospital wing was. Boggs explained that it was mandatory for new residents of the district to go through a physical. He left the room while a female doctor came in and gave me my physical.

Boggs came and got me after she was finished and declared me in perfect health. He said that that President Coin wanted to meet with me before I was shown to my quarters. I followed him down a hallway to an office. It was small and professional looking. There were no personal pictures. I gathered from that alone that this President Coin was stuffy person.

Boggs showed me to a chair and left the room. I looked around the office while I wait. About five minutes later, a serious woman walked into the room. She walked straight towards me and held out her hand.

"My name is President Coin and as you can figure, I run District 13," she said getting down to business. I liked this woman already.

I shook it. "Cassandra Jackson."

She went over to her chair and sat down, "Yes. I know you. We have been keeping an eye on you since you won the Hunger Games a few years back."

I sat in the chair across from her. "Keeping an eye on me?"

She nodded. "You and you mentor, Finnick Odair. It was because of him, you won your Game am I not correct?"

When she mentioned Finnick's name, it hurt a little but her words brought me to the situation at hand. "Watching us?" I said ignoring her question.

If she was offended by the brush-off, she didn't show it. "Yes. You and your mentor both share something I value. Leadership. Ruthlessness."

I laughed. "Well, I would say leadership, but not ruthlessness."

She raised an eyebrow. "Really? Do I need to remind you how you won your Game?"

I looked away. I tried to forget it, but it always came back. Whether it be by person or dream, I would never escape my Game it the horrors I faced.

She smiled, satisfied that she found a wound to aim at. She wiped the smile off her face as quickly as it came. "I need Generals that I know are capable, levelheaded, and have had experience in dealing with death. We were going to extract you and Finnick Odair today after the Reaping, but then Mr. Odair got Reaped. So, we will have to make do with what we can."

I caught on to what she was saying. "I can't be a General. I don't even have any REAL battle experience. Besides, I don't even know how to use most of the weapons you use. I had to improvise in my Game."

"I know you though. From your tape, you can keep a level head, think quickly, and can learn quickly. I need a General like you. We can teach, what you don't know. You just have to say yes."

I sat back in my chair. On the one hand, I could help the rebellion stop these Games from happening again if they succeeded. On the other hand, I would be painting myself, and my only family: Finnick, Annie, and Mags, the Capitols enemies.

I nodded. "I'm in."

She nodded with her serious face and pressed a button. Boggs came back in. Coin nodded toward me. "Show Cassandra her quarters and allow her rest before she begins her courses."

He nodded and motioned for me to follow. I followed him to where a hallway of rooms. He punched in some numbers on a keypad and ushered me in. "There's clothes in the dressers. I'll see you tomorrow."

I nodded and he closed the door. I looked around was too exhausted to do anything but sleep. I slipped off my shoes and curled up on my bed. I sat in the darkness, praying that my mentors were alright and would make it back for I didn't think I could go through the loneliness…again.


End file.
